


Sweet Dreams

by ChestnutBrumby



Series: Sweet Dreams - Scarlet Vision ficlets [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bonding time fic, F/M, First Kiss, Other, Vision buys Wanda a present, Whoops they didn't see that coming, scarlet vision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutBrumby/pseuds/ChestnutBrumby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vision is away on his first mission without Wanda, and she misses him. When he returns she discovers it wasn't once-sided, and one thing leads to another. (By which I mean a present turns to a hug which turns to a kiss and you'll just have to read to find out the rest!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Wanda and Vision's 'bonding time' between Age of Ultron and Captain America: Civil War.

It was the first mission Vision had been assigned to without her going too, and Wanda was surprised how much she missed him. The pair of them had quickly formed a close bond, helping each other learn their abilities and limits, learning about the world together. Somedays Wanda thought that Vision was the only reason she functioned at all after Pietro's death. He was the one to feel her nightmares when she began thrashing and levitating items around her room - the first time he'd simply linked his mind with hers, even though it was a difficult task with walls separating them, and soothed her awake through the memories of blood and bullets. Sometimes the link was enough, and other times he'd phase through her wall and speak quietly to her, sitting in the armchair pulled close to her bed. In the mornings he'd always help her set right the destruction her telekinesis caused, even fixing her alarm clock once when she threw it against the wall. But Wanda liked that he relied on her just as much as she did on him. When he was confused by something - usually something with a human element that he couldn't instantly quantify - it was always Wanda he called for help. She had grown adept at telepathically carrying on a conversation or explaining things to Vision while continuing whatever she was doing at the time.   

  
The compound was quiet with Steve, Vision, Natasha and Rhodey all out on the mission. Tony was gone too, taken Pepper away on a 'couples retreat' which always made Wanda wince and avoid accidentally brushing his mind for a full week afterwards. Clint was spending some time with his family, and she missed him too - not in the same way she did Vision, but because he was a patient teacher and a good mentor to her. Sam had been left to guard the mansion with her, and he was cheerful company and an understanding ear, good at getting her to open up, pulling her out of her room to watch DVDs and teach her to make all his favourite meals - he was an excellent cook - and though she was grateful for his patience, he wasn't Vision.

  
She had trouble sleeping at night without him, and though it was past midnight she was half-dozing when she felt the light touch of his mind against hers and came fully awake at once, latching onto their connection eagerly. _Vision, you're back!_  
_I didn't mean to wake you._ The sound of his mental voice was exactly like his spoken one, the contrite tones easily detectable to her. She brushed away the concern. _I wasn't sleeping, not properly. How did the mission go? Is everyone all right?_  
_We are all safe, and I believe Captain Rogers considers the mission a success._  
_Thank goodness. I was worried about you - all. It was strange, sitting at home knowing you could be in danger._  
_It was odd, being apart from you_. Confessed Vision, his thoughts inexplicably warming Wanda's heart. _At times I would reach for your mind and it would surprise me when I recalled you were thousands of miles away._  
Wanda had missed that simple honesty more than she'd realized. She was surprised by his next words though.  
_While we were in Italy, I found something that made me think of you. Would you like to receive said gift now, or wait until a more appropriate hour?_  
He'd gotten her a present? _If you don't come up here right now I won't sleep a wink tonight._ She felt the smile that touched his lips. _As you wish._

  
She'd just had time to get out of bed when he phased up through the floor, clad in his usual teal suit and rippling cape, which he habitually wore while on missions even though Wanda had gotten him used to wearing more normal attire around the compound. His hands were clasped behind his back and she detected a faintly shy flicker filtering through their connection, an emotion she'd never sensed from Vision before. "Wanda." He greeted her softly, then held out a paper-wrapped object, not quite meeting her eye. He was so sweet, she thought, excitement at what he might have gotten he mingling with her endearment. Not wanting to wait, she used her telekinesis to whip the paper away and found herself holding a beautiful leather-bound book. "Oh, Vis." She breathed, running her fingers over the cover. It was a collection of fairy tales, some she recognized from her youth, others unknown to her. Reading was one of her favourite things in the world to do, a few brief hours of escape from training and enemies and danger.     

  
"Do you like it?" There was an undertone of anxiety in his voice, and she felt the uncertainty of not knowing if he'd chosen something appropriate, having never had an occasion to buy anybody a present before. Unthinkingly Wanda responded by dropping the book on her bed and throwing her arms around him. "I _love_ it." She declared, stretched onto her tiptoes and planting a warm kiss against his smooth cheek.

  
They both froze for a second. Though they had been very close mentally for some months, entirely comfortable within each others minds, there had actually been few occasions for them to be close physically. The last time they'd been this close to one another, Wanda realized, would have been when Vision saved her in Sokovia, flying into the chaos and carrying her to safety. In that moment he had sensed her despair, her willingness to simply let the building fall down around her and take her to her brother's side once again. But even then, he'd known her so well, better than she did herself, and he had known that she didn't truly want to die, and he'd come for her.

  
Because their minds were still linked, as was their habit when they were in a room together, Wanda received the full force of his emotions. The pleasure he derived from her reaching for him, the nervousness at having her body so close to his, the longing-

  
_Longing_? For _her_?

She extended her mind just a touch further into his, actively seeking out the thoughts that were only a hairsbreadth beyond what he was feeling. Usually his thoughts were as orderly as the rest of his mind, catalogued and coherent, and it took her a moment to grasp the fractured thoughts running high-speed through his agile mind.

  
_-Nobody has ever hugged me before, the softness of it, of her-_  
_-shouldn't let her continue, she deserves so much more than a mere machine-_  
_-If I had turned my head, just nine-point-six degrees to the left, it could have been my first kiss, and there is nobody else I would have rather-_

  
She felt the moment he slammed the thoughts to a stop, body stiffening, well aware that she'd just heard every thought.  
"Wanda..." The apology was in her name as he lifted his hands, breaking contact between them, taking a step back.

  
"Vis - wait, no-" She reached for him, seeing the anguish and confusion in his eyes as clearly as she felt it in his mind.

"I am sorry." He turned and phased through the wall faster than she'd ever seen him move, leaving her alone and stunned.  
Inaction had never been a great strength of hers. She paused to glance down at the book he'd brought for her. It had fallen open and she realized he'd written something on the first page.

  
_My dearest Wanda,_  
_I know that you sometimes fear what is inside of you, but as you read these tales I want you to understand that there is as much magic in you as in these words._  
_-Vision_

  
Wanda reached after his mind to figure out where he had gone, and when she felt the soothing nighttime air rushing by and realized he was flying, she hesitated only a minute. Vision had been helping her learn to use he telekinesis for flight, but she'd always been in the training room, never outside. But her desire to go after him was stronger than her fear, and so taking a deep breath she pushed open her window and stepped outside.

  
Her plan wasn't really so wonderful, Wanda realized, when she figured out that Vision could fly a lot faster than she could. But the chaotic unrest of his mind led her onward and she chased after him determinedly.  
_Vision, can you wait for me?_

  
The timbre of his emotions immediately took on a note of concern, though it was so intermingled with shame she had a moment's difficulty recognizing it.

 _Don't push me away now. We've always been honest with one another._ Wanda continued, gritting her teeth as a strong gust pushed her sideways. She righted herself only to be blown in the opposite direction, over-correcting and loosing altitude, too many factors to consider at once.

Before she knew what was happening strong arms closed around her, cradling her like she was the most precious treasure. Vision still felt horribly conflicted, but Wanda had the clear advantage now she didn't need to put all her concentration into flying.

"I'm putting you in danger. You shouldn't have come after me." He lamented, flying them back towards the compound. Wanda reached up to deliberately lay a hand against his cheek. He ran warmer than a human did, radiating a comforting heat in the cool wind. His silver eyes widened slightly. "This isn't one of those things that could wait. Besides - I'm never in danger when you're with me." She stated simply. Vision's arms tightened around her fractionally.

  
"Hold on." He warned as they reached the mansion, and he phased them both through the wall. She tucked her head against the curve of his shoulder, the phasing sensation prickling her skin, though she had every faith that he would bring her through safely.

They appeared in his room, everything perfectly arranged and neat, the bed untouched since he so rarely slept. There were framed landscapes on the wall - soft textured Monet replicas that soothed a room that might otherwise edge on impersonal. Vision set her down once they were inside, but his agitation was evident in more than his mind alone as he paced one way then another, turning at length to face Wanda, lifting both hands helplessly. "Please forgive me-"

  
"No." She spoke firmly, taking a quick step towards him and seizing both his hands in her own. "Vis, you have nothing to apologize to me for. I _understand_."  Words had never been her greatest asset, and so she showed him instead of trying to find the right ones. She did understand, totally and completely, how he was feeling - that he was scared of his own emotions, that he didn't trust them because they weren't human emotions, and that because he didn't trust them he didn't trust himself with her. He was also more afraid than he'd ever been - that she might not return his affections

.  
"No more running." She told him softly, linking her fingers with his, feeling the very slight vibration of his hands trembling. "Let me show you what you would have seen if you were paying attention to my mind."

She brought her own memory of their hug earlier to the forefront of her mind, felt his curiosity rushing over her and knew that she had his attention now. She brought him to her perspective just as she wound her arms around him back in her bedroom, let him taste every warm piece of gratitude and affection and relief, then slowed down the moment she'd touched her lips to his cheek and replayed her very first thought for him.

  
_I should have kissed him properly._

He drew his breath in sharply, his eyes riveted to hers. She took a half-step closer to him, putting her body in line with his, not quite touching but leaving only the smallest space between them. "Am I too late?" She whispered, holding his gaze. She saw him swallow, felt him groping for words, failing, managing only a shake of his head.

  
_Good. Because I was going to kiss you anyway._

She stretched up onto her tiptoes, Vision tilting his head down to meet her. When their lips met his fingers tightened almost unbearably around hers, then he released his grip so he could rest his hands lightly at her waist. One of her hands reverently stroked the side of his face, then the other anchored against the back of his neck, pulling him even closer. When she parted her lips against his and he tentatively opened his in return, Wanda let out a half-hum half-sigh of desire, and it was that tiny sound and the first stroke of her tongue against his that did it.

  
During the kiss Vision's emotions had flashed through his mind so rapidly neither of them could really grasp onto any of them - desire, hope, fear, delight - but in that instant all of them suddenly combined and ignited into an inferno neither of them were prepared for.

Vision all but snatched her off the ground, one arm curving around her back and the other sliding under her butt and lifting her bodily against him so their heights matched and she was no longer stretching up to meet him. She wound her legs around his waist, eliciting a groan from Vision in between the kiss that had gone several degrees more frantic than before. Wanda hung on with one arm around his neck, the other stroking encouragement as she ran her fingers down his cheek and neck, tracing the powerful contours of his upper arm. He turned them towards the bed, accidentally sweeping six or seven items off his bedside table, Wanda's mouth upturning in a smile but never breaking the kiss. A few of the items - a book and an empty photoframe - levitated off the floor in a red glow.

  
He set her on the bed and followed her down, whispering to her now, telling her how beautiful she was and how much he'd been thinking about her and how he never wanted to stop kissing her.

  
Wanda had approximately three seconds to enjoy the sensation of Vision lying atop her, propping up just enough of his fairly substantial weight on his elbows not to crush her, but not so much that she couldn't feel the comforting pressure of his body against hers. Her arms and legs were still firmly wrapped around him and so when he lost control of his phasing powers, they both plunged through the bed, then the floor. Wanda let out a tiny shriek of surprise and they finally broke the kiss, Vision sheepishly returning them to where they'd started. "I am sorry." He began, but Wanda quickly silenced him by placing her fingers against his crimson lips. "Vis, stop apologizing. Just look what I did." She pointed out, waving a hand at his room. The paintings were all off the walls, neat rows of books had been scattered, and a vase was sitting upside down on the floor. "Suffice to say, I don't think either of us were expecting that." She used her telekinesis to right everything, concentrating fully for a few seconds. When she was done she found Vision - still holding her, though more loosely and without the urgency of before - watching her intently. She gazed back into his beautiful eyes, caught halfway between being really concerned about him and still seriously turned-on. "Are you okay?"

  
"I am..." Vision closed his eyes, sighed, gently nudging her mind with his so she could understand him better. He was bemused, she realized - seeing people kiss and experience the emotions connected to it were nothing like experiencing them firsthand, and it was, Wanda realized, the very first time for him. "Was that a typical experience?" He asked at length, still clearly trying to comprehend what had happened between them. Wanda laughed softly. "Sort of. That's lust for you. Really takes you by surprise sometimes. But Vision, you have to know..." Her expression softened, and she reached out to cup his face with the utmost care. "For me, it's never been like that with anyone. Never that intense, never that meaningful."        

  
His whole face lit up at that, and he leaned in to kiss her again. She was more prepared this time, and she carefully broke off the kiss when it began to get more heated. When he opened his mouth to speak, she rapped the top of his head gently with her knuckles. "No more apologizing for how you feel or react with me, Vis. Never doubt that I'm not enjoying it equally as much. See?"

  
She showed him her own feelings, the bright flares of desire and warm comfort of being wanted, of wanting in return. He relaxed a few notches, a smile of wonderment touching his lips. "Does it always happen like that, this - lust? So overwhelming?"

"I think that depends on the people involved. For you it's more that you're not used to it, so you're not controlling it, you're just feeling it full-force. But look-" she caught one of his hands between her own, marveling at the silken smooth texture of him. Not like touching another person, just... himself. "As much fun as it would be to just be ruled by lust alone for a little longer - I know I'm going to regret saying this later tonight - I think we need to slow this down. I know I'm not ready for a serious romantic relationship right now, and I think you need a bit more processing time before we go any further."   

  
He looked down at their joined hands, then leaned in so that their foreheads just touched, her breath lightly washing over his face. "There is nobody else I could imagine going through this with." He spoke with all his usual honesty and unintentional charm. "I know that you once thought that I knew you better than you did yourself, and at the time, I found it an odd thought - but I do not anymore."    

   
She grinned up at him, all brilliance and beauty like a flame leaping into a dark sky. She kissed him once more, briefly, and drew back. "Well, if I stay in your lap our go-slow plan will definitely be ruined. I'm going to get to bed."

  
"I'll walk you down." It was of course only a ten-second walk down the hall, but Wanda wasn't eager for this amazing night to end. She half expected to be caught by Steve with a brow raised or Sam with an amused comment, but the hallway remained blissfully empty of all but the two of them. It allowed her to lift herself onto her toes and plant one final kiss for the night, sweet and lingering, on his lips. "This night was amazing, Vision. I never thought... that I'd go through this, find anyone that matched me and fit so perfectly. Thank you."

  
He reluctantly let her go with a quiet "Goodnight" and found himself staring at her door for nearly a minute after she'd gone in. He quite literally floated back down the hallway to his own room, settling into a cross-legged position on the bed, the memories already replaying. They continued to do so, Vision's perfect recall forgetting no detail, no feeling, filling his synthetic heart with warmth.

  
Down the hallway, for the first time in a long time, Wanda slept with no nightmares.     

**Author's Note:**

> I know, there's ten other stories I ought to be working on. But I'm going to see Civil War for the third time this week and amongst all the Bucky feels, I'm shipping Scarlet Vision pretty heavily. In other words I got so caught up imagining what Vision's first kiss would be like the pair of them wouldn't leave me alone until I'd written this.  
> Leave me a comment if you enjoyed it? :)


End file.
